Intense Workout
by twitch42
Summary: Sasuke isn't happy that his dobe isn't paying him any attention, so he decides to take things into his own hands. Needless to say, things become...interesting


Hey, this is my first completed yaoi so yay to me! Took me a grand total of probably two hours total to write and type this once. I was inspired by a scene in the movie Sixteen Candles and had to write it out and this is what I got. Hope you like it and if so please review and let me know.

WARNING!!!: This story contains much yaoi love, which if you don't know what it means you shouldn't be here so go, Shoo! For those who do…YAY!!! Enjoy the read. Ok, now onto the story fair readers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke, if I did there would be much yaoi loving in the series. Also, don't own Sixteen Candles movie or characters.

Intense Workout

By: Twitch42

Flashes of light flickered across his face as he stormed down the hallway, lit by the outside city lights. There was no way for him to accept what had been happening. In all his life he didn't think he had ever felt such anger or frustration as he did right then.

Fuming angrily, he made a quick, sharp left turn and headed down the deserted hallway, reaching up to push long onyx bangs behind his ears when it fell in his face once more. Quickly making another right turn, in the labyrinth that was their home, he came across a hallway just like all the others except it was lit with a bright light. It shone through the glass windows that made up one of the walls in their personal home gym.

Pausing at the entrance to the gym, he took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself and shake off his anger. However, that thought was quickly blown away when the object of his current frustrations came into view, working out in the middle of the room. Charging forwards, he grabbed the handle of the door and yanked it open,…maybe a little too hard seeing as how it crashed against the stopper, glass rattling precariously in its frame.

The tanned blonde head shot up at the sudden noise and looked over from where he had been working out on one of the machines. Darkly tanned skin wrinkled in confusion as the blonde frowned and stared at the boy in the doorway.

"Sasuke?" he questioned tentatively as he watched the brunette struggle to catch his temper before it got the best of him. But alas, it was too late.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

The blonde blinked and quirked an eyebrow before responding purposefully slow, "I'm Naruto and you're Sasuke." He finished with a little nod.

Despite this answer Sasuke continued on as if he had never replied.

"Do you have any idea what day it is?" he practically shouted, very uncharacteristically.

"Um,…Thursday?" Naruto replied hesitantly, not sure what would set the boy off.

With a scream of rage, the raven shot across the room, tackling the blonde to the floor as he started to stand up.

"No! Twenty-seven! Twenty-seven days, you fucktard!"

Once again Naruto stared up at him in confusion, as the boy straddled his prone body, hands fisted in his favorite orange shirt.

"Twenty-seven days what, Sasuke? I get that you're mad but I don't understand at what? I didn't miss our anniversary, that was four months ago and your birthday the month before that. So now what is wrong?" He asked, knowing from lots of previous experience that this was the best route to take when Sasuke was this worked up.

"Ugh! It's been twenty-seven days since we've done it! Do you realize that? You haven't fucked me in almost a MONTH!!" Sasuke screamed as he shook his boyfriend by the collar of his shirt.

The blonde stared up at him with half-lidded, bored eyes. "Is that all?"

Snorting, he reached up and loosened the pale hands from his shirt and pushed the raven off him as he stood up, completely missing the shiver that coursed visibly through Sasuke's body at the simple touch.

"Geez, Sasuke. What's the big deal? So we haven't had sex in twenty-seven days." The blonde shrugged. "Get over it and go finish your work. I know you have some."

With that said, he turned and walked over to one of the other machines and sat on the bike. It was one of the odder ones because you had to pedal while pushing and pulling on the handles, working both your legs and arms. As he began to pedal he hit a remote which started up the iPod player in the corner of the gym and rock music began to spread through the room as he completely ignored Sasuke.

Mouth hanging wide open, Sasuke stared after his boyfriend in shock. When they had first started going almost three years ago, he had barely been able to keep up with his blonde's sexually appetite. Then now…Nothing!! Now that he was practically for some sort of attention, anything lustful from the blonde, there was nothing! He had practically been throwing himself at the idiot for the past two weeks and got nothing. Nothing!!!

Watching his boyfriend work out as he sat there was doing nothing to stop the desire coursing through him. Sometime on his way over to the bike, Naruto had managed to strip himself of his shirt and shorts, leaving him clad only in boxers. Seeing that golden tan skin glistening with sweat as it glided over the flexing muscles, only made him aware of how long it had really been.

Deciding then and there he wasn't going to let either of them leave the room till he got some, Sasuke switched gears completely.

Standing slowly, he quietly out of his own shorts, leaving them in a pile on the mats as he walked towards Naruto. Stealthily coming up behind the blonde, he waited till the boy reached to grab his water bottle and moved quickly once he did. Stepping around to the side, he jumped up and swung his other leg over the side of the bike all in one smooth move, ending with him sitting in Naruto's lap.

All of this was done so quickly and quietly that Naruto almost jumped when he suddenly had lap full of Sasuke. As it was he stopped all movements causing the raven in his lap to groan in disgruntlement as the gentle thrusting of the blonde's hips stopped.

Bringing his arms up to wrap around his boyfriend's neck, he threaded his fingers into the silky strands of blonde hair that were slightly damp with sweat. This done, he was able to tilt the blonde's head back and kiss him, easily coaxing him into a passionate kiss involving lots of tongue and saliva.

Moaning pleasure, Sasuke ground down into his blonde's lap, alerting Naruto to the fact that Sasuke was once again going commando under the shorts he had recently stripped off, and that he was also therefore naked from the waist down. He had always loved it when Sasuke went commando, it turned him on indefinitely.

Naruto let out a groan of his own as his teme pressed himself down against his quickly hardening member. Reaching up with his own arms, he quickly rid the Uchiha of the skin tight wifebeater that hid his pale perfect chest from his attentions. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's thin waist, he pulled him up tighter against his body, neck bending to suck on those delicious pink nipples.

Sasuke didn't even try to stop the load groan that ripped from him, arching closer to that talented tongue as he ground his hard erection into the tan, muscled stomach in front of it. Little mewls and groans of pleasure escaped the raven haired male as Naruto ventured around his face, neck and chest, leaving delicate little nips and kisses in some places and long, rough licks in others.

Finally Sasuke couldn't take anymore and yanked on the strands in his hands, bringing his boyfriends mouth up just so he could devour it with his own. Reaching down between them, Sasuke rearranged himself so he had access to the boxers beneath him. Pushing his hand through the hole in the front, he grabbed Naruto's thick cock and pulled it out through said hole, earning a hitched breath as the cold metal snaps brushed the side of the heated cock and a deeper kiss as he squeezed it gently.

They sat there grinding, rubbing, and pushing against each other for a while until a completely erotic idea came to Sasuke's mind. Regretfully taking his hands off the throbbing member in front of him, he grabbed Naruto's hands and placed them on the bikes handlebars.

"Ready to try something new?" he asked in a husky whisper.

"Anything you want, baby." Naruto replied in a rough, strained voice, pulling the raven down for another breath stealing kiss.

Grinning like a psychotic retard mentally, Sasuke reached down and gave Naruto's cock a few rough pulls, spreading the precum oozing out of the tip along the top of it. Wriggling his hips slightly, he lifted himself off Naruto's lap, positioning the tip of the blonde's penis at his entrance and then let go. Slowly, he sank down so just the top of the blonde was inside him and looked at his boyfriend, determined to remember the look of tortured ecstasy that was crossing his face as his head was thrown back.

Allowing himself a small grin, he quickly sank down all the way as his legs gave out, sending him plummeting down so fast that the blonde's engorged slammed right against his prostate. Before he could help it, a scream of pleasure so loud it echoed throughout the room and tore at his throat as it ripped out of him and his eyes rolled back in his head, almost passing out from the wave of pleasure that jolted through him. When he was once again able to open his eyes, he saw Naruto smirking at him, even though he was slowly dripping with sweat himself, from the strain of restraining himself from just pounding into his teme.

"Enjoying yourself, Sasu?" Naruto grinned, ignoring that fact that Sasuke's scream had nearly made him blow his load right there.

Sasuke scowled at his lover and clenched around the boy's cock, making the blonde's own eyes flutter shut with a hissed, "Shit…"

"Shut up dobe and move." He ordered, pushing at his legs and arms for emphasis.

Naruto looked at him, confused but willing to do what his lover commanded anyways. Pushing his feet down against the pedals, he pulled himself up with the handlebars which sent his hips thrusting up right when Sasuke lowered himself.

Both let out screams and grunts of pleasure that time, stopping at the unexpected wave of pleasure. "Again!" Sasuke panted, ,wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

The blonde did as ordered and even though they knew what was going to happen, both were still dent double as they were overcome with pleasure. Again and again Naruto pushed and pulled at the handles, the pedaling offering a new angle at the raven's prostate everytime Sasuke came down onto his dick. Soon both were panting with the effort of holding off their fast hurtling orgasms.

Just as Naruto was about to thrust again, Sasuke stopped him, stalling all movement.

"Why?" he asked breathlessly as he stared at the blonde through sweaty, sexed up black bangs.

"Why…what?!" Naruto groaned, trying to thrust up into Sasuke, knowing it would finish them both and stop all questions.

"Why…wouldn't you…have…sex..with me …for twenty-seven days?" Sasuke huffed out. "Didn't…you want…me?"

Naruto smiled, the one smile that had made the raven fall for him in the first place. "Of course I wanted you teme." He laughed, leaning in to press a chaste kiss against the boy's lips, showing his love for the boy. "I'll always want you."

"Then why?"

Instead of answering, Naruto began to thrust and pull even harder, his thrusts sending Sasuke's body jolting. Just as they both were teetering on the edge of the precipice of pleasure, he leaned forward and whispered in his lover's ear.

"…because you wouldn't let me have ramen at Iruka-sensei's when we went to visit."

And with that he threw himself into one final thrust and came hard inside Sasuke, his hot seed splashing the raven's prostate in driving waves, pushing the boy into orgasm after orgasm. He smiled when he felt his lover's cum splash against his stomach, easily coating it with each spurt.

As he came down from his high, Sasuke reached up and slapped Naruto in the back of the head. "Don't ever do that again, or I'll kill you."

"Love you teme." Naruto whispered, pressing a loving kiss into the boy's hair.

"…love you too, dobe…" Sasuke murmured into his chest before falling asleep on his lovely boyfriend.

Fin.

Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. My first actual all out lemon and first story on this site. Please Review if you feel the need. Once again hope you enjoyed it and see you next time.


End file.
